What happened before?
by Regine33
Summary: A story on how Mikan and Natsume's relationship began. Natsume can't tell Mikan the truth. Four new students come to the Academy. Two from A.A. Europe and two from A.A. America. How is four students to help him? Is four enough? Please Read and Review!
1. The Meeting of all the Alice Academies

**What happened before?**

**Introduction**

**Hi Everybody!!! This is my story entitled "What happened before?" Here is well um... a short summary that I made. What happened before? A story on how Mikan and Natsume's relationship began. With all the people crowding Natsume, he can never tell Mikan how he feels. Then four new students come to the Academy. Natsume's sister Reine and her friends from different Alice Academies. But who is Reine? And well uhh... Who in the world are her friends? Well Natsume's sister Reine has friends that have a sister or brother or maybe a cousin in the academy. Which their surnames are Sakura, Nogi and Shoda. (Sorry, nope not Imai.) These four students will help Natsume. But how? Well Reine has her ways. Ruka gets blackmailed 50 times more than he was used to. Hotaru isn't the boss anymore. What?! Who? Well read to find out. Mikan gets smarter. (What?!) Sumire suffers. (Harsh). There would be a lot of weird happenings here so uhh maybe you should go back to the Gakuen Alice Archive now. Okay Wait! Don't! Don't leave with out reviewing though. I hope that you guys enjoy this. Please read and review. By the way I do not own Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy or the Characters used except for the new characters (obviously). Well I hope you guys enjoy!!! Please Review!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of all the Alice Academies.**

At the Staff Room

Jinno: As you all know, every year a staff member from the elementary, middle school and high school division of every Academy will be sent to Alice Academy Europe to have a meeting to discuss the Student-Transfer Program. We will now choose who will be that staff member for elementary. How about Class A's class adviser?

Class A's class adviser: No thank you. I have a lot to discuss with the class and they are very young.

Jinno: I see. How about Class B's class adviser? Narumi-sensei?

Narumi: No thank you. I'll stay with my class.

Fukutan: I hope you keep your word.

Narumi just smiled.

Jinno: Alright then who wants to go?

There was silence. (All you can here are the crickets.)

Jinno: Alright, once again I will go.

Narumi: Okay then.

Jinno: That's all and the Alice Festival is coming to a close. So are the exams.

Then everyone started to murmur to the nearest person beside them.

The Next Day at Class B's Classroom

Narumi enters the class. As usual no one noticed him. Mikan enters the class room, late to be exact.

Mikan: Sorry, I'm late.

Narumi: Oh it's alright Mikan-chan I haven't announced anything yet.

Mikan: Oh. I'll proceed to my seat now.

Narumi: Alright. Class.

No one cared they just continued on their conversation.

Narumi: It has something to do with your Math subject, Jinno-sensei's class.

Everyone suddenly became quiet.

Narumi: Wow... (Silently) Okay Class, Jinno-sensei will be gone for a while. So your Math is canceled.

Everyone cheered. Everyone had something to say. Well some didn't.

Mikan: Yay!!! Time for having fun!!!

Natsume: Hn...

Hotaru: (Sigh)

Ruka: ...

Sumire: Yay!!! That means time with Natsume-kun!!!

Anna: Yay!!! Time for cooking.

Nonoko: Time for making potions.

Yuu: Time for reading.

Koko: Time for reading people's thoughts

Everyone thought of something they could do. Mikan probably going to be all best friend-like to Hotaru. Hotaru using the Baka Gun on Mikan when she goes all best friend-like. Natsume read his manga. Ruka go see the animals in the farm or probably petting his bunny. Anna cooking. Nonoko making potions. Everyone had an idea on what they're going to do during Math time. Of course they still have other subjects. It's not all Math. **Okay so everyone has something to do. They have planned what to do. Okay so when I continue this story it will be in the Alice Academy Meeting already.**

The Alice Academy Meeting in Europe

A person from Alice Academy Europe: Hello everyone. Welcome to the Alice Academy Meeting. (Everyone even Jinno knows English.)

**All Alice Academies have the English Subject even Tokyo.**

Alice Academy Europe Person: As we all know we are here gathering from all over the world to discuss the Student-transfer Program where the Smartest Students from another Academy will get transferred to another. Okay there are groupings. Here are the groupings:

ELEMENTARY DIVISION

Alice Academy Tokyo receives from: Alice Academy Europe and Alice Academy America.

**And the rest... I'll skip the other conversations because the story is focused only on those countries. Alice Academy Philippines is still being built so there won't be any.**

Elementary Division Group Meeting Alice Academy Tokyo, Europe and America.

AAE (Alice Academy Europe) Staff: I am from AAE and I have two very bright students.

AAA (Alice Academy America) Staff: I am from AAA and I have two students.

AAT (Alice Academy Tokyo) Staff (Jinno): I am from AAT I have come to see the students you wish to transfer to Alice Academy Tokyo. How about we start with Alice Academy Europe?

AAE Staff: Here are their Permanent Records.

Jinno: Hmm... Reine Azarette Hyuuga? Alia Azenitte Nogi? Hmm... What fantastic grades. These are grades that I only find in the High School Division. They are really brilliant students. Medals? Hmm... Let's see... 75 medals (Reine)? 74 medals (Alia)? 109 certificates (Reine)? 98 certificates (Alia)? Wow, outstanding!!! Tell me about them.

AAE Staff: Hyuuga, Reine is the President of the class. Nogi, Alia is the Vice President. They are the smartest students in Elementary.

Jinno: What about their alices?

AAE Staff: Nogi, Alia has the pheromone alice.

Jinno: How about Hyuuga, Reine.

AAE Staff: Eh well...

Jinno: Yes?

AAE Staff: She is the Alice Type with many other Alices.

Jinno: Fascinating.

AAE Staff: But she belongs to the dangerous ability type. She has the alice of Fire, as a basic alice.

Jinno: Hmm... Fire? Dangerous Ability types? Maybe she should be transferred to a different Ability class.

AAE staff: Eh, no. She has lots of Alice but her main is Fire.

Jinno: (Sigh) Fine. Alright, what is this?

AAE staff: Pardon?

Jinno: This, in their Permanent Record it has an erased part. What is it?

AAE Staff: Oh yes... Well... That is...

Jinno: Yes?

AAE Staff: They used to be under the AAO.

Jinno: Oh.

AAE Staff: But they forgot everything because we deleted their memory about it.

Jinno: Alright... Yes Alice Academy America you may present your students.

AAA Staff: I have two students. Shoda, Jasmin and Sakura, Eyra. Here is their Permanent Record.

Jinno: Hmm... Let me see... Eyra Ayea Sakura? Jasmin Lorraine Shoda? Hmm... Eyra seems to have a quite high grade. 17 certificates, 9 medals for Sakura, Eyra. Hmm... 3 certificates and 1 medal for Shoda, Jasmin. Are these average grade students?

AAA Staff: Yes. You see they are quite good in other topics. Like Sakura, Eyra is good at Performing Arts. While Shoda, Jasmin is good at well... She is an average girl but she is quite good at... At... At memorizing.

Jinno: Memorizing?

AAA Staff: Yes.

Jinno: I see. Tell me more on Reine.

AAE Staff: Well, she is good at Performing Arts and knows her way through Technology.

Jinno: Alright then. Tell me more about Alia.

AAE Staff: She is also good at Performing Arts and is very smart.

Jinno: Alright, I have chosen who will transfer. But before that I have a question. Is Jasmin quiet?

AAA staff: Yes.

Jinno: Alright, I have chosen who'll be transferred.

AAA and AAE staff: Who?

Jinno: I'll announce it now. I chose Reine Hyuuga, Alia Nogi and Eyra Sakura.

AAA Staff: How about Jasmin Shoda?

Jinno: Hmm... She has to have a specialty at something.

AAA Staff: She does! She writes poems. A lot but not so much talented. She is not troubled in any subject. She likes Math!

Jinno: I'll think about it. I will just call you then tell you before their three last days.

AAA Staff: Thank you so much.

AAE Staff: Than you very much!

Jinno: You're welcome.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's where it ends!!! I hoped you guys enjoyed! Please review!!!**


	2. The Examination

**Hi Everyone! I'm back with Chapter 2: The News. In this Chapter the students who have been selected to transfer will be asked to do a Student-Transfer Examination. In that test the staff will see if they are qualified to transfer. Jinno will be staying in AAE for at least one more day. I hope you guys enjoy. Please read and don't forget to review.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Examination**

AAE Staff: I have an Idea why don't you check upon the students. So that you will find out more about them.

Jinno: Hmm... Maybe, I'll think about it.

AAA Staff: You are always welcome at Alice Academy America.

Jinno: Alright.

AAE Staff: Why don't you stay here in Alice Academy Europe for at least one day?

Jinno: Alright.

AAE Staff: Also why don't you give them the S.T. Exam?

Jinno: Oh yes. I will. After tomorrow I'll be leaving to go to Alice Academy America. Then back to Alice Academy Tokyo.

AAA: Alright then.

Time passes and Jinno was in side the Alice Academy Europe walls.

Jinno: I am very pleased to be invited in here.

AAE Staff: Oh it's fine.

Way back during the AA Meeting. At Class B Alice Academy Europe

AAE Teacher: Hyuuga! Nogi! You are excused not to attend class today because you have to study for your S.T. Examination. You also have to learn your Japanese language, for you can't talk to them in French, Philippine language or English.

Reine: But they have an English subject.

AAE Teacher: Yes, but not all of them understands pure English.

Reine: Alright. Come on Alia.

Alia: Okay.

Reine: By the way, do we have to study all day long?

AAE Teacher: Not really, if you wish to eat or stay in Central Town it will be alright. But you have to pass the S.T. Examination and the Japanese Examinations.

Reine: All of them?

AAE Teacher: Yes.

Reine: Okay. We'll do are best.

Alia: Besides we represent all of you.

Reine: Yea, if we fail, the whole academy fails.

Alia: And were not allowed to do that.

Reine: Yea. So see ya guys.

Their classmates: Bye Reine, Bye Alia. Good Luck!!!

Reine: Thanks guys.

Alia: Yea, thanks.

They left the classroom and headed for the Library.

At Alice Academy Europe's Library

Reine: I'll study History first.

Alia: I'll study Science.

Reine: After reading books we can research some stuff in the Computer Lounge.

Alia: Are we allowed there?

Reine: Of course. I'm usually found there, studying. I do my homework there, my research and projects.

Alia: Oh no wonder you're missing sometimes.

Reine: Yea.

Way back during the AA Meeting. At Class B Alice Academy America

AAA Teacher: Sakura! Shoda! You have been allowed not to attend classes today because you still have to study for your S.T. Examination.

Jasmin: Really?

AAA Teacher: Yes.

Eyra: But won't we miss a lot of lessons?

AAA Teacher: You've already learned them Eyra. Just teach them to Jasmin.

Eyra: Okay. We'll be at the Library. Bye Guys!

Their Classmates: Bye Eyra!!! Bye Jasmin. Good Luck.

They left the room and went to their Library.

At Alice Academy America's Library

Eyra: Jasmin? How many did you get at the Japanese quiz?

Jasmin: Um... 50.

Eyra: Over 50?

Jasmin: Percent.

Eyra: Oh...

Jasmin: How much did you get?

Eyra: 98.

Jasmin: Percent?

Eyra: Yes. Um... I know I'll help you with the subjects you don't understand. So what are the subjects you don't understand well?

Jasmin: Uh... Everything...

Eyra: (Sigh) Okay. Let's start will Science.

**Then so on so fourth. Eyra taught Jasmin. Alia and Reine studied. I will proceed to the next day.**

At Alice Academy Europe Class B

AAE Staff: Good Morning Class B students. This is Mr. Jinno. He is Alice Academy's representative for Elementary.

Reine: Ohayo-gozaimasu. (Good Morning)

Jinno (whispers to the AAE Staff): They know how to speak in Japanese?

AAE Staff (whispers to Jinno): Only Reine, Eunice and Alia do. Reine has mastered it.

Jinno (whispers to the AAE Staff): I see.

AAE Teacher: Alright Class say good morning to our guests.

Everyone: Good Morning.

Jinno: I have come to interview the two students who are to be transferred.

AAE Teacher: Uh... Yes. Reine, Alia.

Reine: Hai? (Yes?)

AAE Teacher: Come here.

Reine and Alia went in front.

Reine: Yes?

Alia: I think we are supposed to take the test already.

Reine: Yea, I think so too.

AAE Staff: Are you two ready to take the test?

Reine and Alia: Yes.

AAE Staff: Okay then. Come with us to the Examination Room.

Their Classmates: Bye Guys! Good Luck!!!

Reine: Sayonara! (Good Bye)

Reine and Alia went to the Examination Room. They were given at least one hour more to review. The same happened to Eyra and Jasmin. (Of course Jinno wasn't at AAA. They just took it.)

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's where it ends. You'll see what happens and their grade in the next Chapter. Please Review!!!**


	3. The Test

**Hey everyone!!! I'm to present to you Chapter 3!!! There was a glitch in my typing that I accidentally placed at Chapter 2. That the chapter was named "The News". Sorry about that. It's as some of you probably know "The Examination". This Chapter is entitled "The Test".**

**Me: I hope you guys enjoy!!! Please read, don't forget to review. By the way I do not own GA / AA. I only own the new characters. Please read and review!!!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3: The Test**

At the Examination Room AAE

Alia: I wonder if the test is hard.

Reine: It won't be. We studied.

AAE Staff: Alright Reine, Alia you are given one hour more to study. Use the computers at the back.

Alia and Reine: Okay!

They went to the computers at the end of the room.

Reine: Cool! We get to use the computer before we take the test.

Alia: But we have to study.

Reine: That's fine with me. As long as I get to use a technological device I'm fine.

Alia: What are you going to study about?

Reine: I don't know. More History?

Alia: I'm studying Science again.

Reine: Okay then, let's start reviewing.

At the Examination Room AAA

AAA Staff: Alright the two of you will be given one more hour to review. Use it wisely. You may use the computers at the back.

Jasmin: Alright.

Eyra: Arigato. Thank you for giving us more time to review.

AAA Staff: You're welcome. Now go on and review.

**Fifty-five minutes past...**

At the Examination Room AAE

Reine: It's been fifty-five minutes since we started reviewing.

Alia: How'd you know?

Reine: I computed it.

Alia: Oh. I wonder what the test will be like.

Reine: Yea, but we won't know until they give it.

Alia: I've studied about the constellations a while ago.

Reine: Yeah?

Alia: The internet said that Constellations are pictures made up of bright stars which appear close to each other on the sky.

Reine: It is.

Alia: Really?

Reine: You didn't know?

Alia: Eh I just knew.

Reine: Umm...

Alia: What?

Reine: Nothing.

_**Reine's thoughts**_

_Hmm... I wonder how life is at Alice Academy Tokyo is like,_

_**Alia's thoughts**_

_Alice Academy Tokyo... Ah yes, Tokyo, Japan. Where I used to live. Hmm... A yes, Ruka, he probably studies there. At least I got a relative._

_I wonder what ever happened to Natsume. It's been a long time since I saw both of them. I never even heard Reine talk about him, even once._

**Back to Normal**

Alia: Reine?

Reine: Hmm?

Alia: Uhh you remember Na...

Reine: Yea?

Alia: Na... and... Ru...

Reine: Na? Ru? NaRu?

Alia: Uhh... Never mind...

Jinno entered the room with the AAE staff.

AAE staff: Alright time to take the test!

Reine: Okay.

Alia: Yay!

They were given 20 pages. Which all the questions are found. They should answer it within two hours.

**Ouch that's harsh! But I'm the one who's making them suffer anyway. (Stopped and thought) Wait! I'm making me suffer! I'm Reine and... Then I'm making myself suffer! Oh alright I'm crazy! I'll just go on to the story...**

Reine and Alia started answering as soon as they received the paper.

At the Examination Room AAA

Eyra: Hey Jasmin, did you know that the ancient Greeks use their imagination when they look at the stars? They saw the stars as pictures of gods and goddesses or of stories from their culture.

Jasmin: Oh really?

Eyra: Yeah

Jasmin: Cool

The AAA Staff entered the room.

AAA Staff: Alright students, you have to take the test now.

The AAA Staff gave them the same test.

They too started answering as soon as they received the paper.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's it for Chapter 3. Sorry if it's short. Please Review!!!**


	4. The Student Transfer Exam

**Hey Everyone! In this chapter you'll know the contents of their Student-Transfer Exam and what they answered or scored.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4: The Student Transfer Exam**

**PART I: ACADEMICS (15 PAGES)**

**Multiple Choice **

**History**

**Science**

**Math**

**Japanese**

**English**

**Question and Answer**

**History**

**Science**

**Math**

**Japanese**

**English**

**Essay**

**History**

**Science**

**Math**

**Japanese**

**English**

**PART II: ALICE TERMS (5 PAGES)**

**Multiple Choice**

**Types of Alices**

**Shapes of Alices**

**Star Ranking**

**Question and Answer**

**Types of Alices **

**Shapes of Alices **

**Star Ranking**

**Essay**

**Types of Alices **

**Shapes of Alices **

**Star Ranking**

**----------------------------------**

At the Examination Room AAE

**Reine's ****Paper (The ones underlined are her answers)**

**Name: ****Reine Azarette Hyuuga **** Alice Academy: ****Europe **** Class: ****B**** To be Transferred to: ****Alice Academy Tokyo, Japan**

**PART II: ALICE TERMS**

**Page 18**

**II. Question and Answer**

**A. Types of Alices**

**There are many types of Alices. What are the five main types of Alices? (15 Points)**

**Latent Ability Types – Alices that are super powers**

**Technical Ability Types – Alices that are based on technology and research fields**

**Somatic Ability Types – Alices based on the body of Living Things**

**Special Ability Types – Alices that don't exactly fit in the three types of Alices above**

**Dangerous Ability Types – Alices that may be one of the Above but are considered dangerous**

**B. Shapes of Alices**

**Every Alice is categorized as one of four shapes, that specify how much of it can be used and how often. What are the Shapes of Alices? (15 Points)**

**Childhood Alice: The Alice slowly disappears as the child with it grows into an adult. **

**Diffuse: The Alice is always available, but at a relatively low power level.**

**Intermittent: The Alice can only be used for a short period at any time, but at a relatively high power level.**

**Limitless: The Alice can be used as often and as much as desired, but each use impacts against the user's own life and can kill them if overused.**

**C. Star Ranking**

**Each Student has their own Star Ranking it is signified by the number of Stars in their collars. What are the Star Rankings? (15 Points)**

**No Star – Students who are below-average and what many would call an absolute idiot.**

**Single Star – Students who are pretty much average. Usually those who aren't exceptionally good with their studies or whose Alices are quite normal.**

**Double Star – Students who are more of an over-achiever than Singles but aren't exceptionally brilliant at either their studies or use of their Alice.**

**Triple Star – Students who usually are deemed as "over-achievers" and tend to excel at either their studies or use of Alice or both.**

**Special Star – Students who are considered the best of the best, signified by a lapel in the shape of a star enclosed in a circle. Those who excel tremendously in their Alice and, if they care, their studies - to put in short, geniuses. Also known as the "Principal students."**

**----------------------------------**

**That was Reine's paper. She actually wrote that in Script. And again, the ones underlined are her answers. Now, to the story!**

After one hour and forty minutes Reine managed to finish her paper and reviewed it.

Reine: Yes! I'm done with this Test!

AAE Staff: Ah yes Ms. Hyuuga you're done with your test?

Reine: Yes, and please don't call me that.

Jinno took her paper and read it.

AAE Staff: Alright Reine, you may go now.

Reine: Am I supposed to go back to class?

AAE Staff: Actually you're free to do anything for a while.

Reine: Oh, then I'll go back to class. Bye Alia!

Reine opened the door and started walking

Alia: Wait! Reine! I'm done with my paper too!

Alia gives her paper to the AAE Staff then opened the door and ran to Reine who was walking at the hall.

At the Examination Room AAA

_**Eyra's thoughts**_

_Hmm... Special Stars... Oh Yea! They are also called Principal Students. They are given the allowance of 300 rabbits (30,000 Yen in Manga). Wow this Test is really testing us. I guess this test will make an effect on any student's life._

_**Jasmin's thoughts**_

_Oh gosh! This is so hard! _

Eyra took One hour and fifty three minutes just for answering the test. Jasmin took the whole Two hours jus t to finish the test. When Eyra and Jasmin were done with the test they went to Central Town (Alice Academy America Style)

Central Town (Alice Academy America Style)

Eyra: Wow that test was hard.

Jasmin: Actually it's so harsh. My brain wants to explode. It was the hardest test ever!

Eyra: Not really.

Jasmin: Easy for you to say, you're a double-star. I am nearly a no-star!

Eyra: Actually...

Jasmin: Oh fine... I was a No star. Was!

Eyra: Did you ever miss your sister?

Jasmin: Sum...

Eyra: Yea her.

Jasmin: Maybe...

Eyra: Even though she doesn't know I exist, I hope she misses me. I hope she is living a wonderful life in Tokyo.

Jasmin: What happened?

Eyra: Maybe I don't wanna talk about it. Excuse me Jasmin I'm going to my room for a while.

Eyra stood up and slowly walked to the Dormitories. Jasmin just went to the library afterwards.

At Class B Alice Academy Tokyo

Narumi: Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Mikan Sakura and Sumire Shoda I need to talk to you four.

Sumire: Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon! Let's go to Narumi-sensei together.

Mikan: Sumire don't force them if they don't want to.

Sumire: Blah Blah Blah what you say. Come on Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon!

Sumire was trying to bring Natsume and Ruka to Narumi. Sumire's grip on Natsume was really strong but Natsume still has advantage. Natsume suddenly pulled his hand and Sumire landed on the floor.

Sumire: Ouch... Natsume-kun... Why'd you do that?

Natsume ignored Sumire and went near Narumi. Ruka followed Natsume. Mikan was already standing in front of Narumi. Sumire pretended nothing happened and went near Narumi.

Narumi: I called the four of you because you seem to have guests to be transferred to the Academy.

Mikan: Guests!? Yay!

Natsume: Pipe down Stripes!

Mikan: Natsume you Hentai!!!

What Narumi was telling the four was in the letter the AAE and AAA Staff sent the Academy. In the bottom is said please don't tell any of the students what is written on this paper.

Narumi suddenly stopped talking and just said

Narumi: Uhh... I'll just tell this another time you can go back to your seats now.

They went back to their chairs and continued what they were doing before they were called like they were never called by Narumi.

The next day at Class B Alice Academy Europe

Jinno and the AAE Staff entered the classroom. The whole class became quiet (They were afraid of Jinno because he looked terrifying)

AAE Staff: Hyuuga, Reine and Nogi, Alia your papers have been checked.

Reine: They have?

Jinno: Yes they have been checked and graded.

AAE Staff: We have your scores and we would like to say that whatever your scores are please no violent reaction.

Jinno: You won't be needing violence here,

AAE Staff: Alright Hyuuga, Reine please stand in front of the class.

Reine went in front and she was given an envelope.

AAE Staff: Nogi, Alia.

Alia walked in front then she was given an envelope too. Alia looked at Reine; Reine sighed and then looked at Alia. They nodded (which means "Okay, let's look at our scores").

Alia and Reine opened the Envelope and took the long white paper out. That was their test. Once Reine touched the envelope she was as nervous as a person who has chosen to act in front of the government. **(Normally Reine is never nervous to see her score in any test)**

Reine checked every page in her paper and did not see any marks in it.**(No Marks as in those irritating marks of red ball pen saying you are wrong here or just disturbing your very neat paper of black or blue ink. She has no marks in her test at any page meaning she got a 100 in the S.T. Exam) **

Everyone saw her face slowly turning red. Then suddenly Reine just can't keep quiet for that moment

Reine: I GOT A HUNDRED PERCENT IN THE STUDENT TRANSFER EXAM!!! I'M GOING BACK TO TOKYO!!!

That suddenly struck Jinno.

_**Jinno's thoughts**_

_Going back to Tokyo? She's been to Tokyo? Hyuuga, Reine... Anti Alice Organization! Reo's best agent! She's only ten?_

**Flashback**

Reo: I'll take over this Academy in no time.

Narumi: Why are you doing this?

Reo: It's just payback Senpai!

Narumi: What payback?

Reo: You can never understand.

Mikan: Narumi-sensei!

Narumi: Mikan!

Mikan runs towards Narumi

Narumi: Mikan I'm glad you're alright! **(He hugs Mikan)**

Reine **(Black Mask Disguise)**: Nullifying Girl! I'm not yet through with you!

Reine throws a fire ball at her. Mikan tried to nullify her Alice. It worked and a beam of light stopped everything. Reine was hit big time but she managed to get away from being controlled by Reo's Alice. Reine got away then Natsume and Persona came and protected the two.

**End of Flashback**

Reine: Hey Alia! What score did you get?

Alia: Ninety one percent.

Reine: Ow...

Alia: Nah... It's fine...

Reine: Ya sure?

Alia: Yea.

AAE Staff: Congratulations Reine, Alia.

Their Classmates: Yea! Reine congratulations!

Reine: Thanks.

At Class B Alice Academy America

The AAA Staff entered. The class quieted because they know that the AAA Staff will be saying the results.

AAA Staff: Sakura, Eyra and Shoda, Jasmin please go in front.

The two went in front and took the envelope the AAA staff was giving them.

Eyra and Jasmin opened their envelope.

Their Classmates: What did you get/ I wonder what they got. / I think they both passed / I think Jasmin failed / I think Eyra got ninety percent and above.

Pauline: Eyra, what did you get?

Eyra: Ninety seven percent.

Their classmates: Whoa!!!

Corinne: Jasmin, what did you get?

Jasmin: Eighty nine.

Their Classmates: Whoa!!! She passed!

Jasmin: Hey!

Their classmates laughed so did Eyra.

AAA Staff: Congratulations both of you!

Eyra: Thank you.

Jasmin: Thanks...

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**That's the End of Chapter 4. I Hope you enjoyed. Please review!!!**


End file.
